


Hug me tight, hug me

by wannabeyourbaby



Series: The PanWinkNiel Bermuda [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, panwinkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: All Jihoon wante-needed was to go to the bathroom. Guanlin and Daniel just wouldn't let him. And Minhyun was unhelpful.





	Hug me tight, hug me

Park Jihoon woke up with several arms wrapped around his body. His left arm was sore from being squished as he slept on his side. As if he had a choice. No matter how many times he wakes up like this, he'll never get used to it. A pale, thin arm slung lightly across his neck tightened its hold when Jihoon stirred, making Jihoon's face press further into the owner's chest. Jihoon inhaled. It was Guanlin. Jihoon moved to get up but another, thicker forearm slung over Jihoon's waist steadied him. The long fingers splayed flat in his stomach and the body it belonged to inched closer to Jihoon's backside that he was literally being squished by two longer bodies in his very small bed which was made for a single occupant. He heard the person behind him talk nonsense as he slept and Jihoon could imagine him smiling while saying those words. It was Daniel.

Okay it was Guanlin's bed but Jihoon has been using it ever since that everyone seemed to think it already belonged to him. When he developed the new hobby of staying up late playing online with Daniel on the floor of the big room, they both were too tired to move elsewhere and chose to crash to the nearest bed. Guanlin happily accomodated both of them, enveloping them in his long arms until morning.

It's another morning of schedule-free holiday and the sun was up when Jihoon fell asleep on the floor after annihilating his virtual enemies and he didn't remember how he got in this position but it was really starting to get uncomfortable. The people on either side of him stayed in dreamland, oblivious of the current struggle filling up his bladder.

Jihoon tried to turn on his other side to free his numbing arm but he can't even move with the vise-like grip of Daniel whose hand now roam freely across Jihoon's torso, his shirt riding up and Daniel, still asleep, started rubbing circles on Jihoon's bare stomach as if he was petting his cats. Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

He shook Guanlin awake knowing full well it's impossible to try it on Daniel. His hyung slept like a log. Guanlin just inhaled deeply in reaction and continued smiling in his sleep. Jihoon groaned loudly. He waited for another minute, contemplating whether he should just shout for help or give up and pee right there. But the sound of footsteps padding towards his bed stopped him.

"Jihoonie?" It was Minhyun. Jihoon's saviour appeared! Thank Emperor for his body clock (as wannaone's personified alarm although it's probably useless since they have no schedule today) Jihoon held out his only free arm and made grabby hands at the almighty hwanggelliang.

"Minhyuniehyuuuung~" Jihoon pleaded.

But Minhyun had the audacity to crack an adoring smile first and enjoy the view, making no move to help. So Jihoon wailed again. "Minhyun-hyuuung!" Again, the older just laughed behind his hand in response, clearly amused. Jihoon was shocked. Where did the reliable Hwang Minhyun go? 

"Shhh. Jyunii~" Jihoon stiffened. He couldn't believe Kang Daniel can be woken up that easily. Then Jihoon heard Minhyun laugh louder. Jihoon craned his neck to look at the person behind him. But he couldn't see his hyung's face because Daniel was snuggled against Jihoon, nosing against the little hair on Jihoon's nape. His breath tickled Jihoon and his hand now sliding up Jihoon's chest, exposing most of Jihoon's upper half. Jihoon shivered. when the murmurs continued into unintelligible words, Jihoon knew he was still sleeping.

He struggled to pull his shirt down, but a flurry of movements stopped him. Guanlin's hand was now crawling back to pat Jihoon's cheek and rest on the area just behind Jihoon's ear, long fingers wrapping the half of Jihoon's face effortlessly. Guanlin's thumb stroke Jihoon's lips absentmindedly as his eyes dart around behind closed lids. Guanlin smiles when he's asleep. That never stopped fascinating Jihoon. The maknae was in a very deep sleep and Jihoon was now squirming in discomfort. Daniel adjusted and managed to stick even closer to Jihoon, his hand now sliding down Jihoon's torso and it didn't stop. It was going dangerously low and Jihoon swore he just wanted to teleport to the bathroom when Minhyun spoke.

 

"Jihoonie. I'll go get breakfast." Minhyun told the helpless boy with a devious smile on his angelic face. Tch. Jihoon exhaled strongly and realized there's no point fighting. He closed his eyes and willed himself to not think of anything especially anything that might do with the huge hands exploring his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations babies~♡
> 
> They were up against all their role models and receiving Best Male Group was far more than they ever dreamt of. All they wanted was to perform on the same stage as their sunbaenims but look at my children go! So proud! 
> 
> Let's spread love wannables! I'm so happy for both BTS and Exo. When our Cloud baby was hugged by his buddies Jongin and Taem, I was crying too. Also when I saw Chanyeol shedding those tears from pressure, my heart was just squeezed. RM did wonderful tho he forgot his english speech. Haha. Anyways yeah I've been in the fandom since 2008 and my SuJu daddies did amazing too! Got7 was perfect and Seventeen too! Gosh I just breathe Kpop. The world is so beautiful to even feel hate. Let's thank the universe for giving us these amazing talents. All we wanna do? Let's love! Love yourself, love myself. 
> 
> " In music, there's no competition. -Chen  
> We all should love ourselves. -Suga  
> Because dreams do come true.-Daniel "
> 
>  
> 
> And yes. Panwink is life. But Panwinkniel is the drug I didn't know I needed. And Minhyunie being there makes it more addictive.


End file.
